One Somber Afternoon
by Foul Fountain of Flies
Summary: What do skimpy little gestures mean between 2 confused people? MitKoMit. For ivybluesummers. One shot.


One Somber Afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't own SD boys, Inoue does. The events that follow are not included in the original plot but enjoy anyway.

Summary: What do skimpy little gestures mean between 2 confused people? MitKoMit. For ivybluesummers. One shot.

A/N: Night Strider here, I'm uploading this fic under this name for some precious reasons.

This is dedicated to ivybluesummers.

He's one fucking retard. Yeah, the world screams it to his face and it seems like he's the only one who's still head-up-in-his-ass about it. Doesn't he even know what being unfeeling is? Or is it just another fancy deliberate ignorance to gain merits/attention? Kogure has always thought of Mitsui this way but he doesn't have enough verbal crudeness to be capable of transporting it to words, in reach of Mitsui's ears of course. No, he can't say it to his face; even if Mitsui bugs him at midnight blank just to tell him over the phone that he can't sleep because of something trivial, Kogure won't really have the mighty balls to blare at him. Why? Does it seem like he really knows why? He might as well solve the mystery of the Bermuda.

3 days straight it happened, the first one being a Monday. Mitsui was skylarking as usual beyond curfew hours. What's more, he's got something that teenage boys shouldn't be found in possession of; some damn cigarette fiddling between his stupid fingers. It was 11:47 in the goddamn noontime and the town slept under a windy evening. The soft tap on Kogure's windowpane was strangely urgent and somehow, it was irritating; nothing's really okay when you've been shaken awake at 11:47, right? But there he was in his everyday outfit; Hisashi Mitsui in a white shirt and cool pajamas, a cigarette (he never really went out too much without one) and a smiley face. Perhaps he was even looking hotter than ever in contrast to the cool atmosphere, but it was too dark to see. He had been dousing tiny stones at Kogure's window, hoping it would take effect; it did actually, with some pesky tap-tap noise like a hen pecking a steel plate. Kogure was dried eyed that day due to some extravagant reading assignment and it took pains to open his eyes. Then he saw Mitsui right outside their house; leaning against their gate with his eyebrows oddly raised. Kogure hastily went out thinking that it must've been an emergency.

But he found out that it wasn't; Mitsui being there was more of a debt to his habit rather than a definite necessity. Nothing was really wrong; Mitsui just couldn't sleep right. Perhaps he was too happy that they ended up in the top list of the inter high or maybe, he was getting damn bored in their house. They talked for hours; it wasn't really a nil visit. The moon wasn't exceptionally bright but Kogure was sure he was thankful because had it been otherwise, Mitsui would've discovered through the light that Kogure had been wearing a frown all the time; that demonstrative annoyance engendered by being awakened at the dead of the night. Was he so amused that Mitsui should be depriving him of his sleep? He could've ordered the blue eyed boy to walk right out if not for his well-chosen gentle rep.

'Well, Mitsui, it's almost 2 in the morning. Shouldn't we be leaving it here?' Kogure offered then.

'Uh huh. See ya tomorrow, then.'

And they parted on the first Night.

But Kogure didn't sleep well after that; he guessed that it wasn't so good a compensation for flirting at 12 in the evening. He almost knocked his head with a mallet for being taken away with it.

The next encounter was increasingly odd though he didn't exactly find Mitsui the way he was the other night. Story is, the blue eyed boy invited himself to Kogure's residence that day; Tuesday. He didn't come to school which relieved Kogure's anxiety when at last the latter found him in their living room.

Kogure was fatigued for some ad hominem reasons; one, he missed to answer correctly in the oral test, for another, it was getting dull when there were no basketball practices to look forward to after dismissal. Everything that came after basketball league was shit day, he reckoned, and every activity besides it weighed like a whole damn planet on him. Adaptability to idleness sure was a tiring process.

So he dumped his stuff on the sofa bed, intending to lay off for awhile before he turned to the showers. Then there was Mitsui across who announced himself as a visitor. He declared with scorn that he didn't come to school that day because he didn't feel like it. That must've been the most ungrounded excuse for missing classes but knowing that it was Mitsui, there was really nothing peculiar about it. If everyone may say so. He talked to Kogure with an air of nonchalance and pride. Nothing really made sense with his words; he was just cursing the school and the faculty and the place and most importantly, he was condemning to inferno the deathly boredom of the last few weeks.

That clued Kogure in; he too, as a matter of fact, had been bored at the suggested span of time, like Mitsui. Specifically, they had both been fucked up bored since that memorial day; the day when the basketball league ended. So they shared something after all; not just the full-flare desire of winning weeks ago, but the nostalgia that came when all else was decidedly over.

'I thought it would never end though.' Mitsui had said.

'Yeah, it was a very good feeling, isn't it?'

'I feel like it was even worse than if we hadn't went as far as that. I mean, if we would just lose it all afterwards, why hold on and give our life to it?' Mitsui said solemnly.

'It's because we're bound to immortalize the glory, Mitsui.'

'Oh yeah.' He had answered peremptorily and stretched up at the same time.

Mitsui left after that without further ado; he didn't even say goodbye, nor did Kogure ask if the ex-gangster would come to school tomorrow. What the hell, nothing was going to change it after all. But there was, however, a novel level of understanding that had been established between them at that point; they both felt forlorn.

On the third day, Mitsui came to school. He passed by Kogure on the corridor and their eyes met. Kogure thought he saw him wink, a sign that they would be seeing more of each other later on or to be exact, that Mitsui would find all means to bug him again. Kogure prepared himself for that moment and his efforts didn't prove futile.

He scrammed out of their classroom door and found Mitsui across the portal in his usual stupid stance; hands in pockets and back reclined lazily. Mitsui had smiled in an obviously fake manner, a forced smile so as to dissimulate some disconcertion. Ha! As if Kogure hadn't recognized that; they had been friends for so long, too long to be missing out on each other's range of expressions. It was almost awe-inspiring.

'So, mind if you'll walk home with me?' Mitsui said.

'You know I won't mind, Mitsui.'

'Don't say that,' Mitsui said.

'And why, may I ask?'

'Because it sounds like you didn't and don't want to. You talk in the future tense which omits the past and present; but if you would say yes, then it would be 'tenseless' hence, universal.' Mitsui said intelligently.

'Philosophy? I'm not very good at it.'

'Well, but my words are understandable, aren't they?' Mitsui smiled.

'Yes, they are.'

The sun was gone and what was left in the little afternoon was a pleasant pastime; a delectable period to talk some sense, to leave every dumb caboodle to the shadows and be gone with the fading sunlight. Mitsui remained quiet as they strode by the sidewalks and Kogure made no dint to conversation. He felt like to try to entertain Mitsui was a complicatedly delicate operation and to add to this, he was practically not in the mood to infuse a little heartiness to kill the gloom. Thus they ended in silence such that when they lost to Kainan months ago.

'This is a fucking weak life, ain't it, Kogure?'

'Maybe if we get ourselves used to it, it will cease to be so.'

'Nah. It's fucking bitter; I just lost all what's left with my meager academic appetite. I wish I'd never come to stupid school.'

'Stop that; don't be sour, Mitsui. We did great for Shohoku, what's so wrong with that?'

'It's unfair that it had to end so swiftly. I had so little taste of it; one minute I was dropping joy on my tongue, the next one, it's all arid and gone. It sucks.'

'Your basketball life has been too short; if only you came back right after your injury was gone.'

'What? My first year accident?'

'What else? We could've been champions for 3 consecutive years, you could've been MVP as you always are.'

'Yeah, you said it.'

'You're not angry? I thought it was gonna needle you bloody all over. My candor isn't so good, I knew it.'

'No, it is. You're right.' Mitsui paused and exhaled lightly. 'No school offered me a varsity scholarship; I think it's bloody fucked up.'

'I didn't have one too but I don't want one anyway. I want a sports-free life after this.' Kogure muttered. He felt terrified by thought of a basketball-less life.

'Really? Give me a thousand years to believe that, Kiminobu. What a crappy thing to say.'

'Crappy? It's the only thing that's right for me now. And you, you should start prioritizing too, Mitsui.'

'Yeah, I just started; yesterday, you told me to immortalize the glory, right now I'm starting to do that.'

'Wow. How? I thought it died on you right after we left the tournament?'

'Well, I decided to attend Kyuichi University sans varsity scholarship after this.' Mitsui said dreamily.

'But that's where I'm going…'

'Yeah, let me make it up to you. I haven't yet got what it takes to 'immortalize the glory' you're talking about but I think I should begin by beginning to live my life with you.'

'Mitsui…'

'I fucked up, Kogure. You should be clouting me really hard right now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you a long time ago and I'm sorry I left the team just like that.'

'Mitsui, is this what you mean by…?'

'You never really knew me enough; did you, Kogure?'

'Not until this time. Are you giving up basketball too?'

'Yes.'

'Flatly? But how could you make up for the time you lost on the sport? I know you love it so please do what makes you happy.'

'You sound like a priest. Sigh. It doesn't matter anymore; I've lost so much I lost count of it; but if I will be with you, at least I'll gain something after that.'

'You're crazy. It doesn't have to be this way.'

'Yes, it has to be. I chose you over basketball and that means…that means over everything.' Mitsui's eyes sparkled as he uttered this.

'You're a fucking retard, Mitsui. I've been wanting to tell you that.'

'You've learned how to swear.' Mitsui laughed. 'Whatever happened to the scholarly-diplomatic-moralistic-super prudent Kogure of yesterday?'

'Gone.'

'Gone?'

'Yeah, gone with the bastard Mitsui.'

'I love that.' Mitsui grinned.

'I bet you do.'

Mitsui reached out his hand for the brown eyed boy to take. They walked, through the line that led to where they started off, they walked carelessly. Their laughter clinched it all and the smile on their faces…neither knew such consciousness of each other's contentment before.

END

A/N: Done! This is for ivybluesummers so basically I don't care if the rest think it sucks. I want to learn how to love this pairing so please give me that time. Also, to anyone who bothered reading this, I will assume that you are a yaoi/shounen ai lover, and not some OC loving reader who would flame me for making a faggot out of lovely Mitsui. Flames would be welcome though.

Lastly, to all yaoi/shounen ai writers; please do me a favor and write many many many stories because I swear I'm going to die reading the same plot of SD boysxMary Sues that has been predominantly infesting this site for the last 789 million years. Thanks for the time.

Night Strider


End file.
